Alguien
by AlekseiCld
Summary: Un corazón roto. Dos extraños. Un café y un pastel de chocolate en una madrugada lluviosa. ¿No es curioso como la persona indicada podría estar buscándote ahora mismo?


**¡Hola! Ha pasado un buen tiempo sin que publique nada, así que decidí aparecerme de nuevo con este pequeñísimo one-shot que se me ocurrió siendo casi las 4 AM donde vivo :D. Espero que sea de su agrado, los dejo con la lectura. **

* * *

Se apartó abruptamente de él y le dio la espalda. Tuvo intenciones de tomar su bolsa, su chaqueta y salir corriendo de ahí, lo más lejos que pudiera. No podía seguir con eso.

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó el chico que la acompañaba y al que hasta ese momento, había estado besando.

-No es nada…- le respondió, tomando sus cosas.

-¿Ya te vas? Asuza no llegará hasta más tarde- Se acercó a ella y le abrazó por detrás, mordiendo ligeramente su oreja. Ella se sonrojó y su corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza. Cerró los ojos dejándose llevar por aquella caricia, sin embargo, se volvió a alejar de golpe cuando sintió la mano de él acercándose al botón de sus jeans. No era correcto y eso lo tenía bastante claro.

-No, basta- espetó de manera firme, mientras tomaba sus cosas, dispuesta a terminar con eso.

-Vamos, Hikari… Hacemos esto todo el tiempo, ¿No me digas que ya comienzas a tener remordimientos?

-Ya basta- le reclamó sin verlo a la cara, sabía que si lo hacía se volvería débil ante su mirada y acabaría cediendo. Siempre pasaba.

-Hikari… Te quiero- Le dijo con ese tono de voz que conseguía hacerla caer siempre.

-¡Entonces termina con ella! ¡Deja a tu prometida y dejemos de hacer esto! ¡Es denigrante!

-Sabes que no puedo…

-¿Por qué? ¡Yo te amo! ¿De verdad crees que seguiré con esto incluso cuando te cases con ella?

El chico la miró con un aire de tristeza. Sabía que eso iba a pasar tarde o temprano, pero quizá no quería renunciar a ella. Se acercó y la abrazó con fuerza.

-Te mereces a alguien mejor…- le dijo de manera dulce. La castaña sabía lo que venía a continuación. Ella saldría perdiendo.

-Te mereces un hombre que te escuche y sepa qué decirte cuando estés triste- siguió él, aun sin soltarla- Alguien que te abrace por horas y horas… Y estoy seguro que ahora mismo te está buscando… Hay una persona que hará todo lo que yo no pude… Te quiero, Hikari, pero ese no soy yo. Hay alguien ahí afuera esperando por ti, lo sé.

Hikari se separó de él y lo miró con tristeza, mezclando el mar de sentimientos que le provocaba aquél muchacho que había conocido en la preparatoria. Aun recordaba el día que lo vio entrar al salón de clases, con lentes de sol y toda la pinta de ser popular, jamás creyó que hablaría con él. Luego su primera cita, su primer beso, la separación y la forma en que se había encontrado con él de nuevo. Y luego recordó como ambos se habían dejado llevar por viejos sentimientos, aun estando él comprometido. Sacudió la cabeza al sentir el nudo en la garganta.

-De acuerdo- dijo conteniendo las lágrimas, no quería que él la viera llorar.

Salió de aquél lujoso departamento y se ajustó su chaqueta una vez que salió a las frías calles de Odaiba, que se encontraban empapadas por la lluvia. Después de caminar durante lo que le parecieron horas, vio luces encendidas en una calle estrecha. Al principio le extrañó, ya que pasaba de la una de la madrugada, pero al sentir el frío recorrer su espalda, decidió avanzar en esa dirección. Ni siquiera consideró que podía ser peligroso, después de lo que acababa de vivir le daba igual si le pasaba algo. Sonrió de manera casi automática al ver un local de ambiente bohemio. Entró ligeramente feliz de tener refugio bajo la lluvia, y sin pensarlo mucho subió al segundo piso del mismo. Se sentó en una mesa junto a la ventana al tiempo en que le llevaban el menú. En ese momento, lo único que pensó fue que era mucho más agradable ver y escuchar la lluvia a través del cristal que estar en medio de la misma, sintiendo las gotas frías chocar contra su piel.

-Disculpa…

-¿Eh?- se volteó para ver quién la llamaba y se encontró con un muchacho alto rubio, con brillantes ojos azules. El chico golpeaba ligeramente con un lápiz la pequeña libretita que llevaba en la mano.

-¿Vas a pedir algo?- preguntó él soltando un suspiro, como si llevara mucho tiempo ahí.

-¡Lo siento! Estaba distraída… Eh…- Ni siquiera había leído el menú- Un cappuccino cliente estará bien…

-De acuerdo. ¿Algo más?

-No, gracias- le dedicó al muchacho la mejor sonrisa que pudo dar en esos momentos y le entregó el menú. Después volvió a mirar a través del cristal con un toque de melancolía en sus ojos.

-Aquí tienes, disculpa la demora- El rubio la sacó de sus pensamientos una vez más, dejando una bonita taza frente a ella. Pero cuando Hikari enfocó su vista en el café y se disponía a seguir viendo el pequeño paisaje citadino bajo la lluvia, se sorprendió al escuchar otro pequeño tintineo en la mesa.

-Yo no pedí eso- Le dijo con amabilidad al muchacho cuando vio que había dejado un pastel bien decorado al lado de su taza de café.

-Lo necesitas- dijo él con una sonrisa sincera- Dicen que el chocolate cura las penas.

-¿Y qué te hace pensar que tengo alguna?- preguntó ella desganada. Para su sorpresa, él rio.

-No lo sé… Supongo que he estado en la misma situación- respondió- Cómelo, de verdad que te sentirás mejor.

-No tengo suficiente dinero como para pagarte el pastel, será mejor que te lo lleves.

-Va por mi cuenta.

-¿Por qué?- Hikari lo miró con atención y él simplemente le sonrió.

-Lo necesitas… Anda.

Y tras el primer bocado, Hikari soltó todas las lágrimas que había tratado de contener. El muchacho se sentó frente a ella y cuando se dio cuenta, ya le había contado su historia.

-Quizá él tiene razón- le dijo después de escucharla atentamente.

-¿En qué?

-En que quizá el indicado está por ahí, buscándote… No sé, tal vez ya lo conoces o lo conocerás después. El caso es que va a llegar tarde o temprano.

-¿Qué hay de ti?- preguntó al sentirse incómoda.

-Pues, quizá la indicada también me está buscando en este momento- Se levantó de la mesa y le susurró a la chica que debía seguir trabajando.

-Hikari- murmuró al caer en la cuenta que ni siquiera le había dicho su nombre. Pensó que él no había alcanzado a escucharla y volteó sólo para encontrarlo con una bonita sonrisa plantada en su apuesto rostro. Se permitió corresponderle el gesto con una sonrisa ligera y cargada de agradecimiento sincero.

-Soy Takeru.

* * *

**¿Qué tal? ¿Perdí el toque? Jaja. Debo confesar que pensaba hacer toda una historia de esto, y este pequeño one shot iba a ser como un prólogo, sin embargo, cuando llegué al último diálogo de Takeru, lo sentí como un final, por lo que así se quedó.Se me hacía ilógico que en el estado de animo de Hikari se enamorara inmediatamente de Takaishi, así que dejo el final algo abierto, aunque obvio. Al chico del principio, llamémoslo equis, no tiene relevancia y no me salió darle un nombre, quizá si la historia hubiera sido larga, se lo habría dado, pero bueeeno, y precisamente porque no tiene relevancia, decidí no adentrarme mucho en su historia con Hika, espero que haya quedado bien, sigo pensando que faltó algo... **

**En fin, esta es una de las historias que no quería que se quedara en mi computadora, así que aquí la tienen. Quizá más adelante me anime a publicar alguna de las otras. Y pues nada, sólo me queda decirles que harían muy feliz al autor si dejaran algún review con comentarios, críticas o lo que quieran :3 (Menos flames, obviamente, nada como una crítica constructiva, queridos lectores) **

**¡Gracias por leer! **


End file.
